


Fell behind

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken





	Fell behind

     Sometimes Nate felt like a bystander as he watched his life spiral into a mess. Watched Delia leave, knew it was his fault.

     He felt like he was supposed to do something, but somehow couldn't. Of course he should have done something, so why didn't he? This was all his fault, he didn't have to be a bystander to his own life, but he still did because that was what he knew how to do.

    He felt sort of numb to the world. He felt like the world was moving on without him, even though that made no sense, and really, why did he feel that way?

   The world didn't notice he had fallen off the edge, except for Rylan.

  Rylan kept trying to pull him back, even though Nate stayed limp while he dangled off the edge.

   He wasn't sure what he wanted.

   Was it easier to be left behind, to let go of the world, to stop trying?


End file.
